


Difference

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis accidentally displays Noctis’ biggest turn off.





	Difference

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Whoever Noctis is with calls him "Your Highness" in bed, trying to be sexy. Instead it makes Noctis so uncomfortable he has to call off the sexy times. He feels like his title + sex = power imbalance” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7524910#cmt7524910).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ignis is always handsome, but he’s particularly _beautiful_ like this, laid out before Noctis under the faint starlight through the curtains. He arches off the mattress when Noctis drives forward into him, head lolling aside and lips parting to gasp. His perfect hair has become a complete mess about the pillows, stray bangs littered across his forehead from where Noctis has run his fingers through. Ignis’ glasses have been set aside on the nightstand, but Ignis’ heavily dilated eyes are crystal clear when they look into him. Noctis bends down to spread his mouth over the long, pale expanse of Ignis’ throat, where he bruises in a hickey that will be hidden by tomorrow’s collar. Ignis breathes a heady, “ _Noct_.”

The best part of this is that: hearing Ignis’ pleasure. Noctis doesn’t have much practice with _making love_ , and all he knows comes from exploring Ignis’ willing body, his own instinct and the want to _join them tight together._ Ignis is so very good to him. Ignis cares for him like no one ever has, deeply and personal, _always_ there for him, always loyal. Sometimes it’s overwhelming. Sometimes Noctis looks at Ignis and can’t say a word, can’t express his gratitude, can only show his love with careful thrusts and his lips fluttering over Ignis’ flushed skin. 

Noctis trails his mouth up to Ignis’ ear, and as he grinds deep inside, he purrs, “You feel _so good_.” Ignis shivers with the praise. He’ll never know how truly tight he is, how hot and cloying and blissful. With all their clothes stripped away, strewn about his quarters in long-forgotten heaps, the two of them are completely bare: nothing stands between them. When Noctis flattens them together, he can feel every glorious part of Ignis’ gorgeous body. He holds them tighter to squeeze Ignis’ hard shaft between their stomachs. He doesn’t touch it with his hands, not yet, because he knows that Ignis likes to wait, and besides, he needs those hands to run all over Ignis’ delectable frame. He knows it all by heart, but he never grows tired of mapping it anew.

Ignis moans at a particularly deep thrust and murmurs, cheek warm against Noctis’, “Thank you, _Your Highness_.” 

Noctis sort of... freezes.

He halts right where he is, fully sheathed in Ignis’ shuddering channel. He lifts a little higher, withdrawing his mouth from Ignis’ face, and drops his gaze away.

After a few conspicuously still, silent seconds, Ignis tentatively asks, “Noct...?”

Noctis doesn’t know how to explain himself, so he doesn’t. Just opens and closes his mouth a few times, struggling with the sentiment. Suddenly the mood is shot; the bedroom feels strangely cold against his naked skin, and he finds less pleasure in the haven of Ignis’ arms. 

It isn’t until Ignis gently takes hold of his cheek and turns him back that Noctis lets their eyes reconnect. He hates seeing Ignis frown, even though it’s more common than Ignis’ well-earned smiles. Ignis asks, “What is it?”

Noctis still fumbles before he manages a bitter, too sharp, “You shouldn’t call me that.” He pauses, because it’s hardly the first time Ignis has ever referred to him by title, so he amends, “At least, not here.”

Ignis’ frown deepens. He tells Noctis sincerely, “I apologize.” The short words are so infused with meaning that Noctis almost winces.

“It’s not your fault. It’s just... I don’t...” He pauses to lick his lips. His cock is flagging, something that he never thought possible while inside Ignis’ magnificent body. He doesn’t pull out, not yet, just tries to explain, “I don’t like to be reminded of the power imbalance...”

Ignis’ face washes over with tender concern. He promises softly, “Noct... I’m more than willing. You are _not_ abusing your power.”

Noctis knows that. At least, on some level he does. He still grunts, “You’re my advisor.”

“And friend, and lover. You should know by now that I care for you far beyond your station.”

Noctis swallows thickly. He knows. He nods. But it doesn’t really help. Ignis’ long fingers, soft against his cheek, slide back into his dark hair, soothingly petting him, and that does make some of the tension dissipate, like Ignis’ massages always do. With their eyes still connected, Ignis tells him, “Nevertheless, I will refrain from referring to you by title in bed again. I’m deeply sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

Noctis grunts, “S’okay.” But he’s grown too soft to continue, and he does withdraw from Ignis’ body, his wilted cock pulling free with a wet ‘pop’ and a squelch of drizzling lube. Usually, the sight of Ignis’ stretched hole empty and waiting drives him crazy. Now he barely looks at it. He sits slowly up, looking down at Ignis’ handsome face more than anything. He winds up apologizing himself: “I’m sorry. I... don’t know if I can finish right now.”

Ignis nods like he understands, even though he’s still visibly half-hard and surely unsatisfied. Noctis hates leaving him that way. Yet Ignis opens his arms and invites him down, perfectly accepting. Noctis descends into that embrace, and he lies at Ignis’ side, half atop Ignis’ chest, resting on Ignis’ shoulder. He murmurs again, “Sorry. I just... need a minute.”

“Takes as long as you like.” Ignis presses a kiss to his forehead and reminds him, “I do love you, _Noctis._ ” The name is drawn-out and adoringly caressed, full of meaning. Noctis’ heartbeat seems to quicken.

He mutters, “Love you too, Iggy.” 

And he lies there for awhile, truly more comfortable than he ever is alone.


End file.
